


After Everything

by Vixed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, final season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixed/pseuds/Vixed
Summary: Is the Shiro wedding party, and the paladins are reunited one more time.*Klance after S8*





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Of course that I was going to write something after the S8. I'm Happy but sad for my poor baby Lance. He deserves better.  
> Also this is my first english fanfiction, so if you see something wrong. Let me know.  
> It was a pleasure flight with you guys.

He was not in the mood.  
  
He felt that he wasn't for a long time.  
  
His heart was too broken for any other feeling to enter him.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispers taking the only photo that he had with Allura "I know I should be happy, I know you would like it to be" he let out a sound between tears and laughter "but I'm a bit silly" he stroke the silhouette image of his girlfriend from many moons ago, many universes "I am not smart like Pidge or Hunk, nor brave like Keith" he narrowed his eyes, holding back tears "I am Lance, Allura. And you left me when I had finally managed to fit in with someone."

**—————————————**

It was no secret to anyone that since the death of Allura, Lance was not himself.  
  
His friends had tried to help him by offering their support. But Lance smiled and said that he was fine, that he understood his sacrifice and that he would not be sad for long.  
  
They never heard again the stupid jokes so common to his friend.  
  
The few that he made looked more like a performance than something that he really wanted to do.  
  
They all decided to give him space.  
  
It was something he needed to face.

 

**—————————————**

Shiro's wedding came unexpectedly.  
  
Nobody believed that the ex-paladin could love again after the loss of Adam.  
  
But everyone was aware of the soft looks he and Curtis shared when they think that nobody was looking.  
  
So when the invitation came, the only thing they could do was rejoice that their friend had finally overcome the sadness.  
  
The ceremony was simple and intimate, discreet as the captain of the atlas used to be.  
  
All the old crew members and coalition partners went and celebrated with the couple.  
  
"I can not believe that Shiro is married" said Pidge smiling seeing the couple exchanging drinks "Have we reached the time when all our friends get married? Please tell me no."  
  
"Yes, I can not believe it either" Hunk answered sighing before eating a giant piece of cake "This cake is delicious, did you guys taste it?"  
  
Keith rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Hunk, like the last three times you asked us" he answer bored and move his glance to Lance, the small smile on his lips was erasing.  
  
"Just clarified that this cake is delicious" spoked with his mouth full again getting into the conversation with Pidge.  
  
Lance stared at the couple.  
  
"Lance, are you okay?" Keith asked, watching him.  
  
"Ah, yes, yes, of course" he smiled taking a drink of champagne "only that I am very happy for Shiro" he raise his glass "let's guys make a toast for the new king and queen of the Atlas."  
  
" I'm sure Shiro will hit you for saying that." Pidge smiled raising his glass.  
  
Lance snort. "He will not, Shiro loves me!"  
  
" I want to be present when I hit you," Hunk said, raising his glass as well.  
  
Keith also raised his glass but remained silent watching Lance.

The party had gone on much more than anyone had anticipated, so now most were lying somewhere in the reception, too drunk to try to move to a bed.  
  
Keith laughed watching Hunk hug Kaltenecker telling him that he never cooked cow in his honor and that he would hand over the rings at his wedding to Shay.  
  
Pidge was lying on the table mumbling what seemed to be formulas for ... whatever she was making up.  
  
Keith sighed and placed a tablecloth on top of her.  
  
"Amazing, right?" Keith turned around when he heard a voice behind him, meeting Shiro who watched the scene like a loving father.  
  
No matter the years, I would never stop seeing them as a father.  
  
"The one that you married or the one that they do not tolerate the alcohol?" He smiled raising an eyebrow.  
  
Shiro was silent for a second. "Both?"  
  
They both laughed for a few seconds.  
  
It was amazing this peace.  
  
"I'm very happy for you, Shiro" he murmur "Really" He looks at him "I'm glad you got your happy ending."  
  
Shiro looked at him and returned the smile, his eyes fighting to contain the tears.  
  
"I am too, Keith. Thank you." He place a hand on Keith shoulder "You are like a brother to me, and I hope you also get your happy ending."  
  
Keith smiled at him but said nothing more, nor did Shiro press for something else.

 

 

Lance was sitting in the field of Alternate flowers with a small cup when he found it.  
  
"Hey"  he sat down next to her.  
  
Lance saw it and smiled, though his eyes were sad.  
  
"Hey" he answer back WHave you finished taking everyone to bed, leader?" He jokes.  
  
" I only have the most problematic one " Keith smiled.  
  
"I live to make your life problematic." He smiled wider and then returned his gaze to the flowers.  
  
They both remained silent for several minutes.  
  
Lance took several sips of his drink and Keith looked at the flowers that were now part of the vegetation of the earth.  
  
He could not help but think that they were like Allura in Lance's heart.  
  
Keith thought about going back and leaving a little privacy to his partner but when he was going to get up he spoke.  
  
"I knew it was one-sided" he said "I always knew it, since I invited her out" he said softly " No, it was before" he sigh "but I did not care, I just wanted to be with her. I just wanted to be selfish and that she stays by my side. I thought that little by little I would make her fall in love with me, that she would feel the same or at least something similar, I did not care" he remain silent a second before continuing "you knew, all of you, that's why you were so surprised, but you always supported me" One tear down his cheek making his marks shine "But in the end she left, leaving me alone" he touch the marks on his cheeks.  
  
"Lance ..."  
  
" You know what is the worst?" he interrupted "that sometimes I feel that I use her, only to say that I was not alone and I had someone."  
  
"Lance" Keith put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She did not love me Keith, I saw it every time she looked at me" more tears came out "I knew it and still ..."  
  
"Lance!" He grabbed him by the shoulders, Lance returned her eyes full of tears "Listen to me, you were not using her" he tightened his grip a bit "you really loved her and" he pursed his lips "even though she did not feel entirely the same, late or early she would see how good you are" He smiled a little. "As we all see it. As the whole universe sees it. You have a strength that very few have. Lance, she knew it too." He began to feel a lump in his throat. "Anyone would be happy with you at his side."  
  
Lance's face was deformed and more tears came out. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Keith, hugging him tightly as he continued to cry.  
  
Keith smiled and gave him small touches on the back.  
  
They stayed like that for several minutes until Lance finally parted, a little bit blushed. The marks on his cheek were bright.  
  
"I'm sorry" he wiped his face with his shirt sleeve "I think it was too much alcohol."  
  
Keith laughed softly.  
  
"Like you need alcohol to cry like a girl." He rolls his eyes mockingly.  
  
Lance smiled a little. This time something more sincere.  
  
"Thank you" He gently tap his shoulder with his own "Who would say that it took so many years for you to stop being an avenging emo."  
  
"Hey! I was never an avenging emo."  
  
Lance laughed.  
  
"Of course Keith."  
  
"Fuck you, next time I'll leave you crying alone" he snorts and then regretted what he said but Lance just kept his little smile "Hey--"  
  
"I think I've had enough tears " he close his eyes for a second "If Shiro managed to overcome Adam, maybe I will too" He look at Keith "Someday."  
  
Keith smiled as he opened a door that had been closed too long.  
  
The door that had closed at the moment that he came to the meeting room, holding hands with Allura saying they were dating.  
  
The door he had closed when he saw them kissing in the hallway.  
  
The door that had closed when he noticed how Lance looks at the princess.  
  
The door that refused to close when it comforted him, the day of the first date with Allura.  
  
The door that refused to close when he saw him do something stupid but mysteriously funny.  
  
The door that refused to close when Lance pronounced his name.  
  
The same door that years later refuses to keep closed when saw the suffering of Lance speaking to the photo of the princess.  
  
The door that made him move away from the earth with the excuse of helping the victims of Honerva and Zarkon only because he could not bear to see Lance living a life too modest for him.  
  
_You also deserve your happy ending._  
  
Shiro knew it, of course he knew it. He was the only one who noticed the tension in his jaw when Lance broke the news of his relationship with the princess.  
  
And he was also the only one who noticed when he did not offer to help him find a gift to Allura on the day of harvest, years ago.  
  
And he also knew why he had not opened his heart to anyone else.  
  
"Someday." He answered after a few seconds "Someday."


End file.
